<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat is (K)not a Problem by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044464">Heat is (K)not a Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans'>Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Smutty Skeleton Stash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Knotting, Oral, Overstimulation, Praise, genital tentacles, gentacles, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is your lovable datemate. He's sweet and kind and always so very careful with you. But now it's your turn to take care of him.</p><p>Don't read if you're not 18+</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Smutty Skeleton Stash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat is (K)not a Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still not back from hiatus. Just posting some skeleton smut I found in my docs since it's October.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved Papyrus dearly.</p><p>Your relationship wasn't always easy. Your poor boyfriend suffered so much for so long in the Underground and no amount of love and support was going to take it away. That didn't mean all of your love and support didn't make things easier. It was still a daily struggle for your boyfriend, but you were happy to help in any way you could. Even if it was only a little bit.</p><p>Sex had been a particularly sensitive spot for your skeleton love. The years of malnutrition had damaged his magic and all but eliminated his control over it. He'd been so embarrassed when he finally showed you the extent of the damage, but you assured him that you didn't care what he was packing, so long as it was him.</p><p>It took many hours of rigorous <em>convincing</em> before he actually believed you.</p><p>He'd warned you before about monster heats and what they entailed, but he also insisted that it was unlikely to ever really be an issue. Heats were no longer as common after the famine started and he would be more than capable of handling it on his own if the need arose. He admitted that he only told you because he knew you'd be upset if you found out after the fact.</p><p>He'd been so insistent that he could handle it all himself that you were more than a little surprised when you got a call a few months later.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="comicsans">hey, it's me.</span>"</em>
</p><p>"Sans? What's up?"</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="comicsans">uh, well, funny you should ask. my bro is 'up'.</span>"</em>
</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="comicsans">it's paps.</span>"</em>
</p><p>"Is he alright? What's wrong? Is he hurt? Is he sick?"</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="comicsans">nothin' like that. heh. not sure how to tell ya without making a bunch of sex jokes. paps needs ya. he's in heat and it's bad. real bad.</span>"</em>
</p><p>"I'm on my way over, I'll be there in ten minutes!"</p><p>You knocked on their door seven minutes later. Sans let you in and wished you luck before walking out the door and locking it behind him.</p><p>You couldn't deny you were a little intimidated by Sans's actions, but your concern for Papyrus outweighed your trepidation.</p><p>You made your way up the stairs and called out to Papyrus. There was no answer. You called again as you walked up to his door, but all you heard were soft moans and panting.</p><p>"Papy?" You called as you eased his door open. Your eyes went wide and your mouth dropped open as you stared at the skeleton before you.</p><p>He was sprawled out on his bed, completely naked. One hand was clamped over his mouth while the other fisted the glowing lump of magic between his legs. You felt your skin heating up and your mouth went dry as you watched him with awe.</p><p>His eye sockets cracked open and his eye lights immediately locked onto you.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">NYEH?!</span>" he yelped in shock when he noticed you standing there. "<span class="papyrus">WH-WHAT ARE YOU-?!</span>"</p><p>"I'm here to help," you replied excitedly. "Sans called me. I'm here to help with your heat."</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">Y- OH.  YOU  DON'T  NEED  TO-</span>"</p><p>"I know. I want to. Papyrus, you look beautiful like this! Can I help you? Please?"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">W-WELL...</span>" He blushed and looked away.</p><p>"Can I see? Please? Can I taste?" He blushed harder and moved both of his hands up to cover his face. You eagerly glanced down at his magic-</p><p>And froze.</p><p>You blinked a few times, surprise and confusion warring inside of you.</p><p>"Huh. Not what I was expecting."</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">I'M  SORRY!</span>" Papyrus wailed, hands still locked over his face to hide his shame. "<span class="papyrus">THAT'S  ALL  I  CAN  MAKE!  I  CAN'T  FOCUS  HARD  ENOUGH  TO  MAKE  ANYTHING  ELSE!  I'M  SORRY!</span>"</p><p>"Papy, sweetheart, it's alright. Just calm down for a moment."</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">IT'S  DISGUSTING!  I  KNOW!  YOU  DON'T  HAVE  TO  STAY.  I  CAN  HANDLE  IT  MYSELF.</span>"</p><p>"Hey, none of that. I said I'm here to help and I intend to help. I've seen your magic before. I was just surprised. This wasn't what I was expecting." You'd seen his gentacles before, but he'd only ever had three or four. You hadn't been expecting nearly a dozen little tentacles down there. Were they moving on their own?</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">AND  WHY  SHOULD  YOU  EXPECT  IT?!  IT'S  NOT  NORMAL!</span>"</p><p>"Normal is overrated, love. I don't care what you have down there so long as it's you."</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">BUT  IT'S  NOT  RIGHT!  I  KNOW  I'M  WRONG!  I  KNOW  I'M  BROKEN!</span>"</p><p>"Papyrus, you're not-"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">BUT  I  AM!  MY  HEAT  IS  BURNING  AND  MY  INSTINCTS  ARE  SCREAMING!  I  NEED  TO  KNOT  YOU!  I'M  SO  HOT!  I'M  SO  HOT  AND  I  WANT  TO  SHOVE  MY  KNOT  INSIDE  YOU  BUT  I  CAN'T  EVEN  FORM  A  KNOT  SO  WHAT  AM  I  SUPPOSED  TO  DO?!  I'M  USELESS!  THESE  STUPID  TENTACLES  ARE  JUST  A  SLOPPY,  MESSY  REMINDER  OF  JUST  HOW  BROKEN  I  AM!  HOW  AM  I  SUPPOSED  TO  TAKE  CARE  OF  MY  MATE  IF  I  CAN'T  EVEN  TAKE  CARE  OF  MYSELF?!</span>"</p><p>"Hush," you cooed. "You're rambling. Just calm down and relax. Let me take care of you, Papy. It's my turn." You wrapped your hands around the base of all the writhing tentacles, pressing them together and squeezing them. Papyrus moaned and bucked into your hand. It wasn’t easy to keep a hold on all of them, but you were determined to help Papyrus with his heat.</p><p>You dipped your head and wrapped your lips around one of the tendrils, sucking hard. You opened your mouth wide and stuck out your tongue, rubbing it against as many of the tentacles as you could. They were definitely moving on their own. A few of them took the presented opportunity and slipped into your mouth, caressing your tongue and cheeks. Papyrus whimpered, unable to keep his hips from rocking.</p><p>After a little while, the tentacles began to coalesce into one large lump. It seemed that your stimulation and his heat were just the combination he needed.</p><p>You pulled back to take a good long look at the throbbing erection sitting in your hand.</p><p>"Papy, look," you cooed. "You did it. I'm so proud of you." Papyrus looked down at you and whimpered as you nuzzled his length. His eye lights were fuzzy and unfocused and his erection throbbed and twitched in your hand. You went back to licking and sucking him while you slipped your other hand down between your legs. Papyrus wasn't likely to last long given the state he was in. You wanted to be nice and prepared before he got to that point.</p><p>He wasn't as thick as you would have expected given how many of those little tentacles combined to make it, but you didn't want to take any chances with the knot at the base that was already starting to grow in size.</p><p>You fingered yourself open, already wet enough that you didn't need lube, and started licking his cock. He moaned and twitched under your ministrations and you couldn't help but moan right along with him. Just the sight of him was nearly too much for you. Of course, the vibrations of your moans traveled down his cock and up his spine causing him to moan and writhe all the more. It was a delicious cycle that had you both moving toward climax.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">S-ST-STOP!  PLEASE!</span>" You immediately pulled off of him and looked up.</p><p>"What's wrong? Was it too much? Wh-"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">NOT  ENOUGH,</span>" he growled. "<span class="papyrus">N-NEED  TO  BE  INSIDE!</span>" He sat up and grabbed you, pulling you into his lap. "<span class="papyrus">CAN  I?  PLEASE?  I  WANT  TO  FUCK  YOU,  KNOT  YOU.  PLEASE  LET  ME  INSIDE!</span>"</p><p>"I'm all yours, Papyr-<em>ah</em>!" He thrust into you as soon as he had permission.</p><p>You felt tears pricking at the corner of your eyes at the feel of him stretching you out. He was slender enough that he could glide right into your wet heat, but his knot caught on your lower lips.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">SO  WARM,</span>" he purred. "<span class="papyrus">SO  WET.  YOU  FEEL  SO  GOOD!</span>"</p><p>"You feel so good, Papy!"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">WILL  YOU  TAKE  MY  KNOT?  PLEASE  TAKE  MY  KNOT!  I  WANT  TO  STRETCH  YOU  OUT,  FILL  YOU  UP!</span>"</p><p>"Patience, love. I know it hurts, but if we rush you could hurt me." He whimpered at that. You reached a hand down and slowly worked it in next to his length. He moaned at the feeling of you tightening around him.</p><p>You could feel him shaking as he struggled to control himself. He was trying so hard not to hurt you. You decided to distract him.</p><p>"Look at you," you cooed. "You're doing so well. You made a lovely cock for me to ride. And your knot. Oh, Papyrus, your knot is so big. It's going to fill me up to the brim. Not a single drop of your seed will get out."</p><p>He whined and rocked against you.</p><p>"I can't wait for you to be fully inside me like that. Your cock is so long. I can already feel it deep inside me. It's going to get so much deeper once we get your knot inside."</p><p>You added a second finger.</p><p>"That's right, love. Can you feel how wet I am? That's all for you. Just seeing your body, hearing your voice, that's all I need. That's all it takes to get me wet and ready for you."</p><p>Finally, you were ready. You slipped your fingers out and pressed a needy kiss against Papyrus's teeth.</p><p>"Are you ready? I am. I am so ready for you, Papyrus. I want you to shove your knot de-<em>eep</em>!" He once again cut you off as he grabbed your hips, lifted you fully off of his dick, and then slammed you down onto him.</p><p>His knot wasn't inside yet, but you could feel the tug as it pushed against you. Papyrus growled and rolled his hips, both of you moaning as his knot popped inside of you. It was a stretch, but it was a good one. A delicious burn rather than a painful tear.</p><p>"Papyrus," you moaned as you clutched at him.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">SO  TIGHT!  YOU'RE  SO  VERY  TIGHT!  MY  GOOD  LITTLE  MATE,  SQUEEZING  MY  KNOT  LIKE  THAT.  OH,  DARLING!  I'M  GOING  TO  CUM!  YOU'RE  TOO  TIGHT  FOR  ME!  TOO  HOT!  TOO  WET!  TOO  GOOD!</span>" He ground his hips up into yours as he wailed. Seconds later, he was cumming, pumping you full of his hot seed.</p><p>You were a little disappointed that he was done already. You hadn't gotten to cum yet. Still, this was Papyrus's heat, not yours. This was about him and his well-being. You could cum later.</p><p>You moaned and twitched when you realized that Papyrus was still inside you. His dick was still hard and his knot was still very much swollen inside of you.</p><p>"Papyrus?"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">I'M  SORRY,  MY  DEAR.  KNOTTING  LASTS  QUITE  A  WHILE.  AND,  WELL,  MY  HEAT  ISN'T  OVER  YET.  I  CAN  TRY  TO  PULL  OUT  SO  YOU  CAN  LEAVE,  BUT  I  DON'T  WANT  TO  HURT  YOU.</span>"</p><p>"I'm not leaving, Papyrus. I'm here to help you with your heat. All of it."</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">THEN  I  HOPE  YOU  DIDN'T  HAVE  ANY  PLANS  FOR  THE  NEXT  FEW  DAYS.</span>" You giggled. Papyrus just stared down at you looking more serious than you'd ever seen him before.</p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">IF  YOU  WANT  TO  LEAVE-</span>"</p><p>"No, no, I don't want to leave. I just didn't realize it lasted that long."</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">IT  WILL  BE  INTENSE.  I  DON'T  WANT  TO  HURT  YOU.</span>"</p><p>"You won't hurt me. Now let's get back to work."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You had no idea how much time had passed. Not that you had much of a concept of time at that moment.</p><p>Papyrus had cum twice more, but you'd long since lost count of how many times he pulled an orgasm from you.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">You're Doing So Well,</span>" he whispered in your ear. "<span class="papyrus">I Love Feeling The Way You Flutter Around My Knot. My Good Little Mate. You're Taking Me So Well.</span>" Between his words in your ear, his finger on your clit, and his knot buried in your pussy, you were a hot mess.</p><p>You'd long since gone limp from pleasure overload, your only movements being twitches as Papyrus toyed with your sensitive nerves.</p><p>You moaned as Papyrus's length twitched before letting off another spurt of seed inside of you.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">So Good,</span>" he purred. "<span class="papyrus">My Knot Has Shrunk A Bit, And I Think You're Almost Loose Enough For Me To Slip Out. </span>"</p><p>"No," you whimpered.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">Hush, My Love. We Can Pick Up Again Later. Right Now, You Need To Rest.</span>"</p><p>"But your heat," you mumbled.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">You've Taken Wonderful Care Of Me So Far. I Will Be Fine While You Recuperate.</span>"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">No Buts. Sleep. I'll Wake You Up When It's Time To Continue.</span>"</p><p>"And you'll knot me again?" you asked hopefully.</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">Gladly.</span>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>